A Change
by ToriiPheniox
Summary: After the excitement of being a star faded, Charlie realized that he lost his privacy and more importantly, his self. Sure, he still loved to write and sing songs, but they didn't come from his heart anymore; they seemed hallow and empty. But after a fated day when Charlie rescues a homeless girl he realized that there is more to this world beyond the horizon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_First Person Point of View_

Life always has its ups and its downs; when it seems that you're at the top you realize that, like a wave, in a matter of seconds you crash with one wrong step. It's confusing and hard most of the time, second guessing your every step, but no one ever said this was going to be easy. No one ever prepares you for what's to come or how to deal with things; they just teach you the basics and let you live your life the way you choose it to be. 'You have a choice, Cam.' they always told me, but in truth, it was never really was my choice. It had never been up to me. When my parents died, was it really my choice? When they sent me and my brother to an orphanage because there was no one else, was it _really_ my choice? When a family chose only him and forced us to be separated, was that _really my choice_? No, nothing was what I wanted it to be. I was miserable and alone with no one to care for me. When couples came in, they wanted the younger, cuter kids than the older ones so it was hard to find a family for me. Then after the hundredth family came and went, I finally made my own decision; I was running away.

No one stopped me, even when I told my roommate about my plans she just nodded and kept reading her book. She probably didn't take me seriously, I was only fourteen anyways, but I sure showed her. Even though, someone should've stopped me or at least told me to rethink my actions, because my one decision turned my life into a living hell. It was worse than the stuffy, old orphanage with the children crying and the teenagers bickering. They all had what they needed and sometimes got what they wanted, but out here it was survival.

Some days I didn't have food and others I merely got a slice of bread. My clothes were worn and my body weak not allowing it to make the necessary amount of body heat on cold, windy nights when the temperature was colder than what I could handle. Everything had just gone horribly wrong. I didn't know how much longer I could deal with my life anymore, but I knew I had to keep going. Something was going to change; I just had to wait so I did. I waited for three long years and still went on. Every brutal summer and killing winter I told myself that this year was going to change my life and make it into something besides savaging for food and sleeping in the bushes, but there was only so much a girl could take. My body started to shut down and as I lay there on the side walk, people passing me by not giving a care in the world, I knew that my waiting had come to an end.

My breathing slowed and my eyes felt heavy; it was the end of the line. The sun beating down on me laughed in my misery as the birds sang my funeral song until finally I closed my eyes. I thought I died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Third Person Point of View_

Charlie yawned as he sat with his stepbrother, Lloyd in his limo, watching the scenery outside pass him by. He had been down this road many times before, but today it just seemed different somehow. Of course, there were the same old apartment buildings, the busy coffee house, and the luscious green park, but it was like he was seeing it for the first time. It might have been the new paint on the buildings or the flowers that swayed in the gentle breeze, but that didn't seem right. It was something else.

"Charlie, are you ok?" Lloyd asked him suddenly. Charlie jumped slightly directing his attention to his stepbrother. He looked concerned in Charlie's opinion, which startled him. Was there something wrong?

"What?" He asked not hearing his question.

"Charlie, you seem stressed. Are you ok?" Lloyds' eyebrows furrowed in more worry than confusion. The look on Charlie's face as he stared out the window a few moments ago appeared confused and worried than his usual easygoing attitude. He thought that even though Charlie loved his career as a singer; there were times when he just wanted to be alone with no fans or company men around. He just wanted time to himself, which was hard nowadays considering how famous he was since the world found out he was Rags, a year ago. It was fun at first, but when the crazed fans wouldn't give him his privacy, it was frustrating to know that he didn't have time to write songs.

"I'm fine." Charlie smiled. Lloyd stared at him for a long minute before nodding and dismissing it. This was probably the only time Charlie had to think. Slowly, he looked back towards the window and stared out of it again. He felt the car slow and stop at one of many intersections, near the familiar park he used to play at. People were walking, running, and talking as the kids played various games. It was all the same. Suddenly, Charlie noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and was instantly confused; he couldn't tell what it was, which attracted his attention more. It didn't move even when people walked around it. No one cared about what it was or how it got there, they just ignored it. He was about to forget about it too until it moved slightly, but just enough for him to realize what it was. His body jolted in realization; it was a person, a girl! No one stopped to help or even to call the police, and as that thought ran through his mind he yanked the door open right when the car just started to move. He ran through the traffic quickly, wasting no time at all. Cars honked their horn and came to a sudden stop as the superstar ran in front of them. People yelled rude remarks, but none of that mattered; he just needed to get to her.

Lloyd yelled his name and screamed for the driver to stop as he, himself ran out of the limo and after Charlie. 'What's gotten in to him?' Lloyd thought. He had obviously not seen the body lying on the sidewalk yet, only thinking about his brothers' well-being.

Charlie felt the heat of the sun beating down on him as he commanded his legs to run faster. The heat was insane and an unconscious girl on a sidewalk was not good. Why hadn't anyone stopped or asked questions? She was hurt or at least unconscious for the entire world to see, and no one cared?

Finally he slid on the sidewalk and knelt beside the unconscious girl. Turning her over, Charlie checked her breathing and heard her give one last breath before she stilled. The situation had gone from bad to worse. Frantically, he searched for his phone before realizing he left it back at the car. People started to stop and watch the scene that was held before them whispering incoherent things. This was not the time to be talking. A girl was barely alive on the hot concrete and everyone just sat and watched? Charlie felt anger boil at the pit of his stomach towards the city people, but he masked it easily.

"Charlie! What's going on?" He heard his stepbrother ask as he ran up next to him.

"Lloyd, I need your phone, now!" He practically screamed. Lloyd looked at him for a moment not understanding the situation, until he acknowledged the pale body lying beside him. He snapped out of confusion quickly and hurried to fetch his phone, throwing it to him. Charlie said a quick 'thanks' before dialing nine-one-one.

The phone rang a few times before a representative answered. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The lady asked calmly.

"There is a girl unconscious on the corner of Fredericksburg Avenue and Quill Street! She stopped breathing just as I got here; I think this is serious!" He said into the cellphone. His hand was trembling as he spoke and looked at the girls face. She was becoming paler and paler by the second, but he didn't know what to do. Would CPR work? He didn't know.

"Thank you, sir. An ambulance is on the way." Those were the last words he heard before he abruptly hung up the phone and tossed it back to Lloyd. Charlie looked down at the girl and finally understood why no one helped her. The girl was boney and dirty. Her ribs stood out and it looked like she was literally skin and bones. Her cloths were basically rags and shoes were just scraps of leather. Her hair was dull and shaggy, but it didn't matter. She needed help and he was going save her.

It wasn't unusual to find a homeless person dead on the streets. Everyone just ignores it and waits until the city people dispose of the body, but she looked just around his age. He couldn't leave her there to die. It wouldn't feel right.

The sirens wailed loudly in the distance. He knew that the paramedics were going to take care of her and that he should just leave, but there was just something that told him to wait, to make sure she was ok. He just wanted her to be alive when she checked out of the hospital, but as the ambulance pulled up on the curb and surveyed the situation, Charlie realized that it was going to be a challenge. Their stricken looks and hesitance moves only proved that they didn't expect to rescue a poor homeless girl. None the less, they placed her on the gurney and wheeled her to the ambulance, but before they decided to rush, or at least drive, to the hospital a man walked towards Charlie and told him the girl wouldn't be able to pay for the treatment.

Charlie gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Was money the only reason why they weren't racing down the street to the medical center? His body shook in anger until he wanted to punch the guy in the face, but he held back and said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I'll pay for all the necessary requirements."

At that the paramedics perked up and jumped into action, hooking her to all the equipment in their van. They quickly closed the doors and rushed to the hospital. Charlie was enraged. He had never seen such self-absorbed people in his entire life. The thought of them letting her die if she didn't have money sickened him. He just wanted to punch something, but he couldn't stand there; he needed to go to the hospital and make she would get the right treatment.

"Hey Charlie, what just…" Lloyd didn't finish his sentence as his stepbrother suddenly ran past him, through traffic and into the limo. Lloyd heard Charlie tell the driver to take him to the hospital quickly before the limo took off without him. He shrugged; he needed the exercise anyways.


	3. Chapter 2

A Change Chapter II

The heavy, metal equipment beeped in a steady rate as the ambulance sped down the street. Cars drove aside as the city people watched the van roar down the highway. They all turned their attention to it, wondering what could have happened to the poor soul that was being rushed to the hospital. The medics, however didn't see it as a poor soul, though, but a breathing corpse that was on death roll. They knew it was going to die sooner or later, they just didn't see why they had to prolong her death, but still with amount of money offered they continued relentlessly. They knew it wouldn't last long, but they revived her every time the loud, irritating sound of dead echoed throughout the van. They sighed, asking themselves why they had to deal with this nonsense. It wasn't logical in their minds that someone like Charlie would want anything to do with this... streetwalker.

It never occurred to them though that she might be a lot like them, craving to be loved, cared about by the people around her and wanting to live for the sake of living. The only thing they saw was their difference in social status and money, the things that hardly defined a person, but nonetheless they still belittled the girl, acting as if she was worthless trash. They didn't see the possibility that she had dreams or goals that had yet or maybe a family, the things they saw in the outside was what they only thought about. Homeless, school drop-out, unsanitary, sinful, disgraceful, a failure to society...

And when the medics examined her body thoroughly they cringed in disgust seeing how damaged and dysfunctional it was. Her organs had shriveled up and shrunken, her stomach was bone-dry, and her muscles were hardly even functioning. Her greasy hair was frail and her ghostly complexion was caked with dirt.

"Why is this girl so important?" the medic thought out loud, not really looking for an answer. They hadn't realized that Charlie didn't look for a special reason to help the homeless girl; he simply wanted to help her because she needed it. They would never understand. Charlie, himself had came from a bad childhood after his mother died, not starving on the the streets though, but was treated as if he didn't matter and in some way he knew that the girl felt the same. She thought she didn't matter, but Charlie learned that everyone mattered. The medics couldn't see it like that though, all they saw was most likely a way for Charlie to get a better reputation and with that they smiled thinking that they had finally solved a complex riddle. It was just another charity case to become more popular and charismatic; now it all made sense and as they pulled into the hospital the medics sighed once again beginning to hush her inside for treatment.


	4. Chapter 3

The Change

Charlie ran through the sliding glass doors of the hospital and looked around frantically trying to gain sight of the strange girl he found at the park. His head swam with questions and doubt as he saw the lobby with only healing patients, no one resent. Could the hospital be willing to help her despite her appearance? After the scene at the park, he had the feeling of dread and fear; fear that the girl he so desperately tried to save was being thrown back out on to the ground where she would most likely die, a slow and painful death. No, he couldn't think that way, he needed to keep a straight head and hope for the best. He needed to have faith in that frail girl.

He walked somewhat calmly towards to the receptionist who sat at her post at the front desk, typing efficiently. She was a plum lady with a cheerful aura surrounding her despite being surrounded with so much pain and death. Her skin was as dark as milk chocolate and her hair a shade darker than her complexion. She smiled brightly as Charlie stood in front of her showing her white teeth. He looked and saw that her name was Martha; according to the tag that is.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist, Martha asked calmly.

Charlie returned the smile with one of his own and started to explain his situation. He was half way through the story when he realized he didn't know her name. No one did. He looked at the kind lady and instead asked for the room where their most recent female patient was. Martha nodded and pulled something from her computer. It took just a few short minutes before she found what she was looking for.

"Cameron Fitzpatrick?" She quirked with a cocked eyebrow. Charlie nodded, hoping this was the girl from the street. It would be pretty embarrassing running in a strangers room.

"She has been rushed to immediate treatment, seeing that she has a long list of problems with her digestive, reproductive, circulatory, and respiratory system. Her organs are starting to shut down due to malnourishment and body rejection. Visitors aren't permitted to see her during her aid, until further notice." Charlie frowned, but knew that this was the right girl. With the list of different of problems and his common sense, he put two and two together, but treatment of that extent last would for days to get her back to stable health and to have to wait for that long made him more worried. Maybe he could convince the receptionist to allow him to go anyways. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He couldn't ask for that, it could possibly jeopardize the lady's job. He shook his head and groaned.

"Sir?" Martha drawled breaking him from his thoughts. He look towards the desk lady with a questionable look. "What is your relation to this poor girl?" She questioned with a concerned expression.

"Truthfully, I'm no actually related to her in anyway. She was simply laying on the ground on the verge of death. I had to do something. I just _need_ to see if she's OK!" He yelled as that last sentence pasted through his lips, frustration clearly engulfing his features making him seem almost desperate. Martha looked at him with a look of surprise, but soon her features softened with a look of care and understanding. Her gaze returned to the screen as she continued to type. Charlie sighed and sat down in a near waiting chair realizing that there was nothing he could do, but to tell the truth, he was hoping for something. Now he was forced to watch the minutes roll by as he just sat there.

The chair he sat on was cushioned for comfort, to stop the anxiety, but Charlie still felt restless just sitting there watching as time continued on. It might have been hours since his conversation with Martha, but in reality it had be only a few minutes until Martha looked up with a smile on her face. She seemed to be completely proud of whatever she had accomplished, but Charlie was too focused on the matter at hand to even acknowledge her mysterious accomplishment.

"Sir." She said with an all too happy tone. Charlie looked up suddenly and after realizing she was referring to him, he walked over to her. "May I have your First and Last name?" Charlie looked at her with confusion written plainly on his face, but answered her nonetheless. "Charlie Prince."

Her look of surprise told him that she was oblivious this whole time making him smile slightly, but, just like before, her expression returned to her original one and she handed him a card. Charlie examined the laminated piece of plastic thoroughly until he understood what it was. 'ALL ACCESS VISITORS' PASS' it stated in bold letters. His eyes widen with shock.

"Room 314, Mr. Prince." She said with an all knowing smile. Charlie looked at her, unable to come to terms on what she just did. He knitted his brows together silently asking if it was really ok. She nodded reassuringly giving him a wink. "Well, get going." She insisted. Charlie smiled widely. He definitely loved this receptionist and without another word he rushed down the hall towards room 314, Cameron's Room.

'314, 314, 314...' he repeated tirelessly as he walked down the hall reading the room numbers carefully. His fingers felt the weight of the card in his hands as he fingered it. The notion gave him a sense of tranquility as he ventured further into the building, eying the number plates. The rooms were numbered oddly, but efficiently, even room numbers on the right while the odds where on the left. He read out the numbers slowly, his pace becoming drawn-out as he came closer to his destination.

"Room 308, Room 310, Room 312..." His breath came out in a hushed tone as if not wanting to wake her from her slumber. He stood in front of her door, his demeanor uncertain. His hold on the card tightened with a vice grip, trying the strangle the piece of plastic. He felt weak in the knees and his stomach flopped around like a fish on dry land. Charlie Prince, the famous Rags, was thoroughly nervous. His rush of adrenaline and urgency leaked out as he stood there, stalling. He took a few slow, controlling deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. They felt twitchy and rowdy making his fidget and shake. Eventually his hand rested itself on the door knob and he dropped his head to the door quietly. Charlie didn't know what to expect from her. Would she be unpleasant? Or grateful? He didn't know. Steadily, after drawing some courage, he turned the knob and opened his eyes.

When Charlie walked into the room he didn't know what to expect; maybe more machines, more wires, but as he stared at her small body, it felt stupid to think that they would. The girl, Cameron was still weak and injecting her with more needles and wires would most likely put her in greater danger. This medical stuff gave him a headache.

Carefully, Charlie made his way towards the bed, pulling a chair near it and sitting down, his eyes never leaving her sleeping figure. He rested his elbows on his knees and watched her, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, the slight twitch of her muscles. He smiled as he gazed upon her.

Cameron was changed from her grimy street clothes to a hospital gown. She was bathed and cleaned, and her light brown hair looked better that what it was moments before when he first saw her. It gleamed from the cleanliness and spayed out onto her pillow instead in greasy chunks. A layer of dirt was scrubbed off her skin making her look lighter than what he had thought. She seemed more peaceful laying there. He moved to brush a stray strand of hair back into place, but was stopped when he heard her take in a sharp breath. Cameron stirred in her sleep ruffling up the sheets and pull the cords; she whimpered. "No... Don't." She breathed, her expression contorting into one of pain. She clenched her hands and released them repeatedly. Her breath came out in harsh pants, sweat collecting on her brow.

"No! Don't! Give him back!" She cried, a tear slipping out. Charlie stared at her with a look of confusion. Who was 'him'?

"Stop! No! It's not fair! It's not fair!" She thrashed around violently in her bed signaling the nurses to come calm her down. They told Charlie to leave and he obeyed trying to make sense of the whole ordeal. What had happened to her? Who was this 'him' she referred to? Millions of questions swam through his head as he walk out the doors of the hospital. He vaguely heard the receptionist wish him a good day, being engulf into his thoughts. He walked for ten blocks just thinking until an arm rapped itself around his shoulders and his step brothers face came into view.

"Hey, Charles." Llyod said with a smile. Charlie nodded and said an abrupt 'hey' not really caring or acknowledging him fully. Llyod frowned, something happened. "Charlie, want to get a burger?" He asked casually tempting him with his favorite food. Charlie shook his head. Llyod's jaw hit the ground almost literally. He never denied a good burger no matter how depressed he was. Whatever was on Charlies mind was serious and he had a hunch that it had something to do with the incident at the park a few hours ago.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Charlies bother asked out of pure concern, but Charlie only answered with a sigh. Charlie was rarely depressed, but whatever problem he was facing, it was really getting to him, bad. Maybe he should stop thinking about Cameron altogether and let the troubles just wash away, but no matter how hard he tried, she kept popping up in his mind; her small body, her dark hair, it was all stuck in his mind. Charlie shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts.

"Nothing." He smiled, a fake smile. "You wanna grab a burger like you said?" He needed to clear his head. His brother sighed, still knowing that there was something wrong, but nodded. "Sure." He responded starting to walk towards their favorite burger joint. Lloyd was being kept in the dark... again.

* * *

**ToriiPheniox Here and sorry for neglecting my story and I realize that I don't really communicate with my readers and all so first. **

**I do not own Rags just our beloved Cameron. :9 **

** So let me ask everyone out there, what do you think of it? I would really love it if you told me what to do to make this better. Perfection is the key! (To writing that is.) Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS! My New Years resolution is to update on my stories more so I just might see ya'll more! Tehe! Oh! I might also write another story for my shippings, like Pokeshipping, Constestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Ikarishipping. If you know what all that is and love it Check it out! If not I won't pester you. :)) SO Good Night and Have a Great NEW YEARS! HAPPY 2013! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since the scene at the park where Charlie met small, frail Cameron. He visited her everyday bringing her fresh flowers so when she awoke she would see that someone cared. When he had time he would sit and watch her hoping that she would wake up soon and if he was in a rush he made sure to drop off the flowers with a note attached. There wasn't anything that would force him to miss his daily visits. At first it was uncomfortable, having the nurses scream every time he entered, but now they were content on calling him by his real name and teasing him on his obsession with the girl, but Charlie didn't see her as an obsession. She was just someone who needed help, at least that what he kept telling himself. In reality, Charlie had slowly grown attached to the girl... to Cameron. It was clear to everyone at the hospital and Lloyd that Charlie had deeper feelings, but Charlie was 'in denial'.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Kadee asked him after their rehearsal for their monthly live concert.

Charlie was already halfway out the door when she suddenly stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't told anyone except Lloyd about the mysterious girl and now Kadee was always asking questions. It wasn't that he felt like he needed to keep her as a secret or anything; it was simply that he didn't have time to. If he wasn't off looking after Cameron, he was performing or dealing with concerts and music videos. There was just not enough time in the day to do anything anymore.

"To the hospital." He finally told her which gave him a confused look.

"The hospital?" His friend, Shawn questioned jumping in.

Charlie looked at the time on the wall clock. Eleven thirty-six. He was late.

"I can't really elaborate it now guys, but when I get back I'll explain everything." He said in a rush, bolting out the door and into his limo. The driver took off the minute he heard the click of the seat belt knowing the daily schedule. Within moments Charlie was stepping out of the car and on the driveway of the hospital with his wallet at hand. Hopefully, the gift shop had the fresh flowers he always ordered, orchids. He read that orchids meant happiness and it was obvious Cam needed all the happiness she could get.

He walked through the sliding glass doors greeting Martha as he did. She was always there at her post typing away at her computer or dealing with paperwork like the day a week ago when he needed her help the most. She smiled her charming smile saying a pleasant hello before going back to her duty. He smiled and headed towards the gift shop. It wasn't long before he got what he wanted and was walking down the familiar hallway towards Cameron's room.

"Hello Charlie." Cameron's nurse, Kim, addressed grabbing his attention.

"Hey, Kim. How's Cam?"

Kim cleared her throat giving a nervous laugh. "Good, well, very well."

Charlie smiled being oblivious to her unusual actions. "That's good." Quickly he turned towards the door and opened it without another thought. He froze at the doorway as he gazed inside as Kim whispered a small 'surprise'.

Cameron jumped from the sudden intrusion and turned around to face him as she pulled the new shirt over her head. It was the same shirt that Charlie had bought so when she woke she wouldn't have to wear those tattered pieces of cloth again, but she didn't know that. Cam was wearing the jeans that he bought as well; they were a little too big, but her nurse gave her a nice belt to hold it up. In truth, Cameron was sure she was dead, but now she was in a hospital with nice little presents and flowers as if people cared and a cute boy at the doorway. What was this madness? Maybe she really had died and Heaven was just a place where you lived out your most happiest dreams. No, her brother wasn't with her.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously. It had been awhile since the last conversation she had with, well, anyone, nonetheless a boy. It seemed to her that he was the one who gave her all these pleasantries, but for what reason she didn't know.

"Charlie Prince." He said to her straightening out and staying at the door. He had imagined the day when she would wake from her slumber, but even though he knew what to say it seemed different now. It was as if she would run no matter what he said. For once, Charlie was speechless. He didn't know what to do or what to expect. It was just silence.

"Was it you who brought me here?" She questioned gesturing to the hospital after awhile. Her eyes casted down as she said it making her seem even more unreachable.

"Yes and I brought you flowers and stuff." He replied to her.

_Stuff? Really?_

Cameron nodded. "Thanks."

Charlie looked around nervously. All his usual smooth talk drained out of him leaving him with a screaming silence. He tried to think of a topic to bring up, but he came up empty-handed. This was all just too much for him to handle; if they weren't going to talk maybe he should just leave.

"Why did you help me?"

Her sudden question made him jump in surprise. Why did he help her? Wasn't it obvious?

"Because you needed it."

She looked at him with a look of surprise and disbelief. Cameron couldn't believe he simply helped her, but he did. He brought her to this hospital, put her in medical care, and watched out for her, even brought her flowers. She smiled. He was such a caring person.

"Thank you, Charlie."

* * *

**Torii: *groans* This is such a bad chapter, but I needed to put one up so *slumps in chair* here ya go! I'll probably just write a chapter soon to make up for this one because nothing really happened. I really don't like this chapter. :(( Well review please and please be nice.**


End file.
